


Working Out

by TheSerpentGamer



Series: Non Tickle Fics [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Has a Crush, Crushes, Gay Disaster Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: PrinxietySummary: Roman walks in on Virgil working out and realizes he’s so much gayer than he thought.Roman is very gay
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Series: Non Tickle Fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534802
Comments: 1
Kudos: 167





	Working Out

“Hola, Padre.” Roman greeted as he stepped into the kitchen.

“Oh, hello, Roman!” Patton replied as he continued making dinner.

Roman grabbed a hand towel and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He groaned and stretched in a not so subtle way. “Just a little worn out from my combat training. Pushed myself extra hard today.”

“Good for you, I’m proud you’re working out and taking care of yourself.” Patton smiled as he stirred his stew.

“I do it all to protect my loved ones. Know if anyone ever attacks you or any of us, I will keep my family safe.” Roman gave an exaggerated bow as Patton fondly rolled his eyes.

“If you have a sword handy.”

“I could fist fight!” Roman groused. “I just prefer to fight with a little class, and sword fighting is a gorgeous art form.”

“It sure is.” Patton chuckled. He turned off the stove and turned to Roman. “Could you go get the others for dinner?”

“Absolutely.” Roman struck a pose before prancing off to find his comrades, leaving Patton giggling at his dramatics.

The princely character made his way down the hall which held the doors to the other two’s rooms.

“Knock knock, my naysayer nerd~” Roman grinned when Logan opened the door with an unamused face. “Time for dinner.”

Logan paused before making a face. “You need a shower.”

“Oh, my apologies, see I just finished my exhausting combat training.” Roman gave a sigh and a flex.

Logan groaned. “Yes, we know you’re working out.” The teacher shut his door and walked towards the kitchen.

“Ah, that just leaves out small little stormcloud.” Roman smiled and walked towards Virgil’s door.

Just as he was about to knock he heard a large crash followed by an expletive.

“Fuck!”

That was Virgil’s voice! Did something happen?

Roman slammed the door open. “Virgil, are you alright?!”

He glanced around but didn’t see anything, but the door to his closet was open with light shining through.

“I’m coming, Virgil, don’t worry!” Roman shouted. He ran into the closet and came to a screeching halt.

First of all, his closet was huge. It was a walk in closet, but it seemed Virgil only used a small part for clothes.

Because the other half of the closet was cleared out with nothing but a large punching bag and a pull up bar.

The punching bag was fallen on the floor, crushing a few boxes.

As soon as Roman entered, Virgil turned to look at him with a tired, semi-aggitated expression.

None of that is why Roman froze up.

Virgil was shirtless, coated in sweat, and ripped.

Roman had never seen Virgil without a jacket on and-

Wow.

Virgil, though small in stature, was very clearly well built. He was wearing nothing but workout shorts. The sweat had the light glistening off abs Roman never knew his friend had. His dark bangs were barely coasting by his heterochromatic eyes, stuck to his forehead from the sweat. He had no makeup on, revealing his freckles, and his whole body gently swayed with each pant, signaling a heavy workout.

Roman could feel his jaw on the floor. Holy- wow. He was so- wow. He could... he could probably beat Roman up.

“What?” Virgil broke the long pause.

Roman blinked and his voice seemed to stop working as his face grew very hot.

Virgil waited a little more before huffing. “If you’re freaked out cause of the sound it’s just cause my bag came off the hook. Nothing’s broke.” Virgil turned to the punching bag on the floor. With a loud grunt he grabbed the bag and lugged it back onto the hook which groaned at the sudden weight.

Virgil stretched up to refasten the hook, giving Roman a generous view of everything.

“So-” Virgil grunted as he continued fastening the hook. “It’s dinner right? That’s what you came in here for?” After a moment he sighed and patted the punching bag, signaling that it was now securely fastened. “I gotta shower but then I’ll be out. Let Patton know.”

Roman just nodded and walked out of the room.

Virgil shut the door, leaving Roman standing in the hall thinking

Oh God, I’m so gay.


End file.
